psccgtfandomcom-20200214-history
PSCC's Got Talent
PSCC's Got Talent (abbreviated PSCCGT) is an American reality television series on the NBC television network. It is a talent show that features singers, dancers, magicians, comedians, and other performers of all ages competing for the advertised top prize of US$1 million. The show debuted in June 2018 for the summer television season and its current season premiered on May 29, 2019. Among its significant features are that it gives opportunities to talented amateurs or unknown performers, with the results decided by an audience vote. History Overview PSCC's Got Talent allow contestants of all ages and of all talents to give minutes-long performances in front of a set of judges. At the end of each performance, the judges evaluate those performances. Each earlier rounds each season, judges decide which acts move forward and which acts are eliminated. In later rounds, contestants perform live, after which American viewers can vote for the acts they want to see moving forward. Judges' Votes During the auditions, the judges vote at the end of each round whether to send an act to the next round with a "Yes" or a "No." In seasons with four judges (1 - present), three "Yes" votes send an act to the next round. Buzzer Each judge can press their Buzzer during a performance if they disapprove of an act or want the performance to end. Four buzzes automatically ends the performance, or in the case of Judge Cuts, not only ends the performance but automatically eliminates the act from further competition. Wild Card Any eliminated act that receives a Wild Card returns to the competition. The format was adjusted in Season 3, where the judges choose two acts from those eliminated in Judge Cuts to return to the competition in the Quarterfinals (a third act was automatically passed through to even out the numbers), and one from the eliminated quarterfinalists to return for the Semifinals. Judges' Choice Introduced in Season 1, the Judges' Choice appears in live show results episodes (excluding the season finale). The judges can vote to send one of two acts, acts with the least amount of votes to be eligible for the next round, to the next round. Starting in Season 3, the Judges' Choice is contested between the two remaining acts that did not win the Instant Save. In a 3-judge panel, a two-vote majority is needed for an act to advance to the next round while a three-vote majority is needed in a 4-judge panel. In the case of a 2-2 tie in the 4-judge configuration, the tie is broken by reverting to the public vote from the night before, with the act that receives more votes than their opponent advancing. Golden Buzzer Introduced in Season 1, the Golden Buzzer can be pressed by each judges only once per season. The Golden Buzzer is used to send an act straight to the live shows. Each judge during the auditions have the opportunity to press the Golden Buzzer for an act they thought stood out for them, which would send that act to the live shows. In Judge Cuts, each guest judge was also given a Golden Buzzer for the same reason. With that, the show's host is also given the power to use one during the audition phase. Instant Save Introduced in Season 2 during the Semifinals, the Instant Save appears in live show results (excluding the finals). American voters can vote to save one of three acts, acts with the least amount of votes among top vote-getters, to the next round. The remaining two acts participate in the Judges' Choice. In Season 3 , the format was reconfigured. In the Quarterfinals, the three acts that finished in 6th, 7th and 8th place in the public vote went on to contest for the Instant Save, while in the Semifinals it was the three acts that finished in 4th, 5th and 6th place. Season 1 Season 1 premiered on June 4, 2017, with Anthony, Abby, Courtney and Ben as judges. Nick Cannon served as host. The season consisted of 18 episodes and at least 87 acts. The season concluded on September 18, 2017, with The Dark Duo as the winner. Season 2 Season 2 premiered on May 29, 2018, with Anthony, Abby, Courtney and Ben as judges. Nick Cannon served as host. The season consisted of 20 episodes and at least 84 acts. The season concluded on September 19, 2018, with Zachary Zal as the winner.